


if you let me, baby

by orphan_account



Series: 130 mood : DRBL [1]
Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The main problem with their friendship, Hyuk thinks, is how easy it is.





	if you let me, baby

The main problem with their friendship, Hyuk thinks, is how easy it is.

It’s so easy for Jiho to make Hyuk laugh—especially when they’ve been in the studio together for four, five hours, and Hyuk is so bored and sleep-deprived and _tired_ that he starts questioning why he got into the music business in the first place. In these moments, Jiho can always tell, can always make a stupid remark about penguins or something to make Hyuk fall out of his chair with laughter before he can finish his train of thought.

It’s so easy for Hyuk to let his guard down around Jiho, to not worry about how his hair or clothes or makeup look—because he knows Jiho doesn’t care about that kind of thing, knows Jiho likes hanging out with him because he has nice music taste and makes a _killer_  egg fried rice, not because he looks a certain way.

It’s so easy for Hyuk to forget whenever he’s around Jiho; forget that there are cameras rolling, forget that they’re supposed to be filming right now, forget that friends, no matter how close they might be, didn’t grab each other's hands like they did when they were watching a particularly interesting performance, fingers interlaced and thumbs pressed together tightly. Hyuk knows Mnet will edit out any remotely intimate interactions between them anyways, or maybe market them as two super heterosexual bros who just happened to go above and beyond for fanservice—and it _hurts_ , how easy it is for Hyuk to wish that they didn’t have to edit any of it out.

It hurts, how easy it is for Hyuk to crave intimacy with Jiho. Not just in the privacy of the studio, when Jiho wraps an absentminded arm around Hyuk’s torso or Hyuk props his chin over Jiho’s shoulder to watch him try (and fail) to use Cubase on his Mac—but in public. He wants to cling onto his side like a second skin when it’s too cold out and he forgets to bring a coat (even though Jiho _told him so_ ), wants to hold hands with him as they’re walking down the street, wants to laugh and joke without any inhibitions, the same way they do in privacy.  
  
It hurts, how easy it is for Jiho to reject his attempts at closeness. We’re _idols_ , Jiho says. There are so many cameras around all the time, Jiho says. People will get the wrong idea, Jiho says.

Maybe I want people to get the wrong idea, Hyuk says.

Jiho doesn't say anything after that.

It’s so easy for Hyuk to fall in love with Jiho. It's so easy for Hyuk to want a little more from Jiho. It's so easy for Hyuk to ask for just that.

And it’s so easy for Jiho to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> \- the infamous [cubase](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRog2xUlrzN/) incident  
> \- title taken from dean's [love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkNB5AsgZOc)  
> \- my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiiks) | my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiiks)


End file.
